Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 15
Hello Space Monkies, its me again, BlueHighwind, master of the flying walkthrough. The following page is rated R, for adult content, adult situations, adult language, strong sexual content, partial nudity, animal cruelty, anal leakage, and loss of appetite. The Skies Above "The red carpet has teeth": Bevelle After that its wedding time. It seems that Seymour's love for Yuna is so great that he's actually returned from the dead to finish his vows. (Sniff) I always cry at weddings, Yuna looks so beautiful in that dress. I hope that when I get married I get to wear a dress that pretty. And its for that reason that I simply cannot leave out this cutscene from the walkthrough. Thanks to the magic of Youtube, I bring it to you now: g9tj996X83U Can you believe what Seymour is wearing? That Eskimo outfit always kills me. Anyway Yuna really looks hot in that wedding dress. Right now my mind is filled with all kinds of images of ripping that dress off. Man, I need a chick. When Tidus and the gang have landed, you're trusted into a battle with three Stormtroopers. Take out the guy in the middle first because he's got a fucking flamethrower. I though Machina was evil. And just who did they think was coming to this wedding? Ze Germans? This is Yuna and Seymour's special day, not D-Day. This just makes the task of saving Yuna all the more difficult. Be sure to keep up the Potions in between fights. And you do not want to die here. If you get a Game Over, you're back on the Airship and you have to fight Evrae ALL OVER AGAIN. Hell has no worse punishment. That's only Round 1. In the next round, two flamethrowers soldiers will attack again but this time with a giant robot on their side. For some very odd reason, they're not weak to "Thunder" (unlike every robot in the entire series), rather "Fire". What's up with that? Run forward to the next group of soldiers. Its the same team as the first battle, use the same strategy. Run two steps forward and you get another battle. Its group 2 again. After this you meet Group 3. Its two normal rifle soldiers and one cannon. Cut down the soldiers (whose bullets are really ineffective for some strange reason, can it be that Wizard again?) then destroy the artillery. With that you are now safe to continue with the game without fear of repeating Evrae. However that does mean that we've been captured. Yuna then shows off her skills and tries to send Seymour however when the lives of Auron and all those lesser idiots are threatened, Yuna backs down. Seymour moves in for a kiss (can ghosts kiss, even more important for Seymour, can ghosts fuck? I always thought it was "No" but he's proving me wrong). And with that, Yuna and Seymour are now joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. However my girl just can't take the idea of waking up to Seymour's grotesque mishappen face every morning and then jumps off the ledge. Then something contrived happens (damn Wizard!) and we all get to escape...somehow. Now when you regain control, press the Machina to make the stairs go down. Auron is quick to pick up on the hypocrisy of an anti-machina religion to use machina, but I'm actually down with that. If it weren't for hypocrisy where would we be? True faith - can't have that shit. There is nothing scarier than a man who actually believes what he says. That's why I'm such a creepy fellow. Run through the areas and Save your game. Before entering the Cloister of Trials grab the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XXII off the ground, its kind of camouflaged so it'll take a bit of hunting. Bevelle Temple First thing we gotta do is push the pedestal into the blinking light on the ground. This will create a warp for us to use and go downtown. Now this is not your father's Cloister of Trials. Its all full of machina and floating platforms that you'll have to move quickly to get where you want to go. Luckily that also means that there is no way to lose, if you fall off into oblivion you just respawn (that Wizard again). First head down and when you stop, press to go back. On the very first green arrow, pointing right, hit it. You'll go down a level, then reach another green arrow. Go down and around and grab the Bevelle Sphere. Place it on your pedestal then push it onto the track to create your platform again. I love watching Tidus go up the track with a dull (huh?) expression on his face, showing no intelligence what-so-ever. I don't know if I should blame Tidus for being an idiot, or the graphic designers for being lazy. You decide. Back up then head forward to the place where we turned right a little bit back. Go right and try to get on one of the platforms without falling off the side. Insert one of your Bevelle Spheres into the recess on the right platform and take the Bevelle Sphere and put it on your pedestal for safe keeping on the left. Once you're done, just commit suicide to get back to the start. Now our route hasn't changed much. Go right on the first green arrow, then make a left. We're shooting for the final arrow, the one right before the fall into the endless void. If you miss it, don't worry. Now you'll respan on the lower span right in front of the arrows for another run at them. When you've finally made that difficult right, insert the Bevelle Sphere into the indentation to create a bridge that we have no use for yet. Now jump off the ledge to get back to the second check point. We're shooting for the second arrow now, again you can miss it and just try again with little problem. Though it still remains frustrating as all Hell. Run up and grab the Glyph Sphere and put it on your pedestal because that's what we do. Go over the edge and then respawn for another attack run. Try to hit that third arrow again (Note: these numbers refer to the arrows after the beginning arrow, which I just ignore since you do the same thing over and over again). Grab your Glyph Sphere and go over the bridge and stick that thing right up there. With that the wall will evaporate and you can grab the Destruction Sphere on the other side. Keep that thing in Tidus's hand and then push your pedalstel over to go back. Go down the second arrow and put your Destruction Sphere into the indentation to make some kind of funky reaction right next door. Head down the third branch and take the Bevelle Sphere with you. The next stop is the first branch. When you stop, just push the pedestal along other the platform and continue on your way. Thanks to the Destruction Sphere's help, we get to go up into another area. Run up the stairs and grab the HP Sphere on the right. Fun fact: that's actually the item we need to get another step further on our hunt for Anima, yes, in this Temple its mandatory. Step on the light to push your pedestal up the stairs. Take out one Bevelle Sphere and put it into the hole here to get the track running. Push your pedestal onto the track to find a Knight's Lance. Go back to the other side and run over the bridge to reach the Fayth's Chamber. Only one more Cloister left, but this is the final plotwise Aeon. Sorry, Space Monkies. Tidus begins to cry again and then gives yet another of his infamous temper tantrums. The idiot actually tries to open the door the Fayth room and I'm surprised he doesn't kill Yuna, the Aeon, and himself in the process. Let it be Tidus, she'll be out in minute. This is like a guy ripping down the bathroom door because his girlfriend is taking too long to take a shit. Its just a dick move. Hell,its more like ripping open your pregnant wife's stomach because you can't stand the suspense of whether or not you have a son or daughter. There are just times when its better to wait and be patient. Yuna joins with the little kid that ironically is the Fayth of the Dragon King Bahamut. Bahamut will quickly become your greatest Aeon. He's got all the elemental Black Magic, powerful attacks and an Overdrive that will break the sacred 9,999 damage limit after a few uses. Unfortunately Bahamut is on the slow side, and he can't heal himself unless you give him "Cura" via customization. After we get the Aeon, Maester Porky will capture your whole team for trial. Princess Kidnapping Count: 5 - a new record! Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough